Ep. 2: It's Ch'i Power!!
is the second episode of Gosei Sentai Dairanger. Synopsis Shoji tries to redeem himself after he fails to stop a boy from being abducted for a Gorma sacrifice ceremony. Plot Facing Baron String, Ryuseioh flies right past and attacks the Gorma Minion before being hit by it's beam from it's eye tendril hitting the Dairanger forcing him into the cockpit. Ryuseioh starts breathing fire towards the Gorma Minion before Ryo changes it to "Warrior Mode", making it become Mythical Qi Warrior Ryuseioh and soon being joined by his teammates in the cockpit to use their Qi with him. Ryo declares this the end of the battle as the two begin hand-to-hand combat, the string being striking it with tendrils as Ryo uses his martial arts to hit the Gorma Minion away and forces it to the ground. However seeing it as fooling them, Baron String soon starts strangling Ryuseioh with it's string, shocking them with electricity while mocking them as all they have until Ryuseioh summons it's Dragon Rod to knock the string away and hit the Gorma Minion multiple times with the weapon and it's kicks. Seeing a final chance, Ryuseioh spins it's Flying Dragon Rod into the Windmill Spin attack, blowing wind until it uses the Great Windmill Slash to destroy Baron String. In the city, Zydos wanders with a sack over his shoulder which he opens up throwing out another Gorma Minion, the Purse Monk, which shows excitement at it's sudden freedom. At a nearby boxing club, Shoji is practicing his moves being knocked down as a boy named Kenbo yells at him to get back up as he struggles to rise. The boy assists Shoji with his running telling him to don't just stand there before noticing a basketball court where a man in a black uniform is showing off until the ball gets loose from his hands. Kenbo watches the ball until it's summoned back to the basketball player, stating the boy can never go home before turning his ball into a red Buddha head and throwing his "Purse Dunk" at him, landing right on the boy's head! As he screams, Shoji runs to assist Kenbo as the Purse Monk runs with him and vanishes once again before Shoji is hit by a hammer forcing him to become Tenmaranger and fight Purse Monk. The Gorma Minion throws more Purse Dunk heads at Shoji before asking him if he gives up before Shoji releases the Tenma Style Gravity Inverse Destruction, a maneuver that controls gravity; but grabs another head and smashes himself with it, allowing Purse Monk to escape! Ryo is soon contacted by Rin to leave his restaurant and meet with Master Kaku; the same happening with Kazu at a hair salon and Daigo fishing in a nearby river. At the headquarters, Kaku advises of another Gorma appearance, stating that Purse Monk intends to abduct children for the Demonic Sacrifice Ritual known as Bildoro Boodoro; a ceremony that celebrates the Gorma's return by collecting five pure-of-heart sacrifices and offering them as lifeblood. As Shoji remains down about Kenbo's abduction, Kaku tells the team to go after the Gorma; but then stops Tenmaranger telling him to stay at the headquarters, taking him into a room with multiple black orbs. Shoji calls himself pathetic for not being able to protect Kenbo; further explaining they're similar being just themselves and their mothers and that the boy thinks of Shoji as a big brother. Kaku asks why the attack failed, showing on a TV that he tried to counter the Buddha heads with zero-gravity and Purse Monk used it against him. He explains Qi Power is an energy possessed by nature channeled into the body and used in techniques. Energy is controlled by the laws of nature which people are a part of and can't defy the laws; countering with the power with another power will always end up in obliteration and come back many times stronger against you. Kaku states that those who can control nature have the ability to fight well before using his Qi power to summon the balls to attack Shoji, which he deals with as the other Dairanger continue their search being spied upon by Cotporos. As this happens, another boy is approached by Purse Monks' basketball player form using Purse Dunk to capture him. Rin notices the abduction and gives chase to the basketball player before being kidnapped by Purse Monk. Shoji soon leaves headquarters running in search of Rin, discovering an earring before seeing a Cotporos drive away in chase. As the Dairanger continue chase, Gara tells Shadam in the car that their preparations are complete as they drive back to their headquarters near the dock, being spied upon by Shoji. Within the building, Cotporos prepare a table as the Gorma Triumvirate approaches as Kaku tells Shoji to wait for the others before mounting an attack. Ignoring the warning, Tenmaranger sneaks under the bridge as the other Dairanger drive towards his location; while the Gorma take their seats at the long table and bring their five victims, including Rin, to sit in nearby chairs as the strange metallic orbs float overhead. Zydos begins the chant of the Bildoro Boodoro ceremony as Shadam and Gara watch before the leader yells at them to listen to him. Shadam declares they will create an Earthly paradise in this land; Gara stating they will sacrifice them with dignity before they continue chanting and a man in a grim reaper outfit wearing a hockey mask approaches them to draw their blood. Shoji sneaks into the compound but is attacked by Cotporos he knocks away before the chanting is finally stopped by Gara. The female general soon draws Rin towards her with her Yo power and summons the executioner, who lays it's scythe towards her head and she instructs Rin's death, forcing Shoji to yell at him to stop and break the glass into a Cotporos stampede. Shoji soon throws his Dai Blade at the executioner revealing it to be Purse Monk before slashing the head covering Rin's face, freeing her from captivity as the duo escape. Shadam yells to have them not escape as Rin uses a wind attack to blow the Cotporos away while Shoji frees the other children, including Kenbo, and tells them to run away. The Triumvirate approach, with Gara and Zydos capturing Shoji and Rin and tossing them away into the table before Shadam shoots them with beams from his eyes. Without warning, the other Dairanger ride into the facility with the Kiber Machines, forcing the Triumvirate to escape and allowing Shoji and Rin to transform to face Purse Monk and the Cotporos. Tenmaranger yells at Purse Monk for having a big mouth but he states he should stop his prattling as the team take on the minions with their abilities; Ryuuranger using his fire; Shishiranger summoning an illusionary Sobu Line Train to make the Cotporos become run over and Qilinranger using his Time Reversal ability to inverse the battle to stop Cotporos from attacking him before they he does; while Hououranger uses more wind attacks. Purse Monk fires more Purse Dunks towards Tenmaranger; Shoji recalls his training with Kaku and uses his Qi to avoid the red heads and decides to use his Heavenly Gravity Star Revolving Kicks which allow for blinding unseen kicks to be struck towards the Gorma Minion. Purse Monk tries to activate an Enlarging Bomb, but the team summon their Dairen Rods, blocking him from throwing it before the team uses their Qiryoku Bomber to destroy the Purse Monk. Later, Kenbo continues to train with Shoji as Rin watches, Hououranger yelling at him before Shoji returns the earring to the Chinese girl and continues on with his jog. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : **Basketball Player: *Kenichi: Notes *'Viewership': 9.6% *'Eyecatch' **'Featured Dairanger (Pre-Break):' TenmaRanger **'Featured Dairanger (Post-Break):' TenmaRanger DVD Releases *''Gosei Sentai Dairanger'' Volume 1 features episodes 1-10.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/dairenger.html *The complete Dairanger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. See Also (Purse Priest costume) References Category:Gosei Sentai Dairanger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Noboru Sugimura